1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a three-dimensional display device that uses a parallax barrier panel with liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The parallax barrier method is a well-known three-dimensional (3D) image display method. This is a method in which an image for the field of view of the right eye and an image for the field of view of the left eye are displayed alternately behind a so-called parallax barrier panel having a plurality of fine slits in a longitudinal direction, the alternated images constituting a 3D image through the parallax barrier.
The parallax barrier panel is formed by having liquid crystal sandwiched between a barrier substrate having barrier electrodes and a common substrate with a common electrode. The parallax barrier panel using liquid crystal offers the advantage of presenting image display when impressed with a barrier signal for driving the liquid crystal and providing 2D image display when not impressed with the barrier signal.
JP-A-2009-9081 discloses a parallax barrier method in which a two-layer barrier electrode structure has its barrier side and its transmission side alternated at short intervals to reduce a decrease in transmission factor incurred by the parallax barrier panel.
JP-A-2006-189766 discloses a structure in which both sides of barrier electrodes are provided with a first transmission electrode and a second transmission electrode which are impressed with a transmission signal and a barrier signal alternately in each frame to permit deep looking 3D display while reducing a decrease in transmission factor.